Apuesta
by AlienEmina
Summary: Esa mañana, al salir de casa, Toudou jamas pensó todo lo que le depararía ese día, y mucho menos esperaba conocer a una persona que llamara de verdad su atencion hasta el punto de hacerlo alucinar.


Esa mañana me sentía bien, estaba animado, el clima era favorable, el viento a mi favor, me parecía que era una señal de algo bueno, o al menos eso quise pensar. Subí en mi bicicleta, en ese momento no lo hacía con la intención de entrenar ni nada por el estilo, solo fue porque se me dio la gana, porque me parecía que solo eso podría hacer el momento aún mejor.

Aún era temprano, no tendría que dirigirme hacia la escuela hasta aproximadamente una hora más, así que, podía tardarme un poco en mi paseo mañanero, tal vez subiría alguna montaña o algo por el estilo, después de todo, es lo que más me gusta.

Tenía pensado ir a la montaña más cercana e incluso, ya me dirigía hacia ese lugar, entonces, tuve un presentimiento, tal vez, sería aún mejor ir a la otra montaña, la cual, está un poco más alejada pero sigue siendo una opción sin problemas. Me quede al pie de la más cercana, pensando, tenía dos opciones y las dos lucían igual de tentadoras para mí.

Admito que me tome mi tiempo en decidir. Pero entonces deje de darle vueltas y continúe pedaleando, ahora ya no pensaba en algún lugar en especifico, solo me dirigía a donde me llevase mi bicicleta. Inconscientemente sonreía y me sentía ansioso, sabía que algo sucedería dentro de poco y quiero saber que es. Sin siquiera pensarlo acelero mediante pasan los minutos. El viento me refresca y lamento un poco el no haber traído una botella con agua de casa, bueno, en ese entonces no tenia planeado hacer un recorrido extenso como en el que estoy ahora.

Pero no me detendría. Entonces, llego al pie de una montaña. Nunca antes he escalado esta particularmente, ya que, hay otras similares más cerca de mi hogar o de la escuela, pero el día de hoy tenia los ánimos como para escalar y conquistar esa cima. Sin darle mas vueltas, comencé a subir y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que el camino tenía bastantes curvas y era bastante pronunciada la escalada. Un lugar perfecto para entrenar, lo tendría pendiente para otra ocasión.

Sin embargo, no me detuve, en el camino no me encontré con ningún ciclista, ni siquiera alguna persona normal que solo estuviese paseando por ahí, nada, ese lugar estaba completamente desolado, en parte, eso era bueno, pero por otro lado, no tanto. En esos momentos no tenía pensado sacar todo de mi para escalar, después de todo, solo era un paseo por gusto. Pero la montaña me forzó a hacerlo, sin siquiera darme cuenta ya estaba poniéndome serio en esto. Sonreí y continúe escalando.

Sentía que de verdad podría haber algo en especial en la cima, bueno, tal vez si lo haya, un hermoso paisaje es la opción más segura. Continúe subiendo, entonces, lo sentí, no podía saber si el sonido provenía desde detrás de mí o delante, pero con certeza era una bicicleta también. Escuchaba claramente como subía cerca de mí.

Decidí no prestarme una mayor atención, después de todo la cima ya estaba cerca de mí, podía llegar de inmediato, así que, continúe. Sin embargo, el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, estaba reduciendo la distancia entre nosotros. Entonces pude identificar que el sonido venía desde mi espalda, esta persona escalaba a una gran velocidad y se acercaba, debido a esto, sentí la tentación de comenzar a tomarme esto en serio, sin embargo, no lo hice.

La curiosidad que despertó esta persona en mí hacia más efecto que el sentimiento de competencia que comenzaba a despertar lentamente, sin embargo, lo mantenía bajo control. El sonido cada vez más fuerte me hacia sonreír sin siquiera tener la intención.

Y lo vi, era un ángel de verdad, unas alas enormes pasaron rápidamente a mi lado, podía jurarlo, ahí había un par de alas impulsando a esta persona hacia la cima de la montaña justo en frente de mí. Me quede ahí sin siquiera poder moverme un poco de la impresión, sin embargo, este efecto visual se esfumo y me mostró la identidad de esta persona, o más bien, dirigí mis ojos hacia esta con más atención.

No pude ver su cara, solamente su espalda y cabello, sin embargo, no fue difícil deducir que era un chico de mi edad más o menos, continuaba pestañeando una y otra vez, de verdad había visto unas alas en su espalda, pero ahora no había nada ahí. Vamos, debe de ser el efecto del sol o algo así, es una mañana bastante soleada, me dije.

En cuanto llegue a la cima intente buscarlo. Había llegado unos minutos después de él, ya que, no me había esforzado de verdad en esto, aunque ahora me arrepentía de ello, tal vez si hubiese subido con todas mis fuerzas, habría llegado antes que él y sabría quién es. Solté un suspiro y mire una y otra vez a mí alrededor.

Si, la vista desde la cima era hermosa, la ciudad se veía con sumo detalle y el cielo mostraba un espectáculo de nubes, sin embargo, no pude disfrutarlo tanto como quería, la curiosidad por ese chico seguía en un rincón oscuro de mi cerebro gritando, además de que llego a la cima antes que mi en frente de mis narices y luego desaparece como si fuese solo un espejismo o una jugada de mi cerebro el burlesco.

Mire la hora en mi celular, se me había hecho tarde, no me sorprendí, me pase bastantes minutos solo ahí parado pensando en la identidad del supuesto ángel, bueno, si primero lo vi con alas, entonces, está la posibilidad de que lo haya imaginado todo producto del calor, o algo así, tal vez simplemente perdí la cordura y listo.

Tome mi bicicleta y termine por dirigirme hacia la escuela, debía apresurarme si quería lograr llegar a una hora medianamente decente y que me dejaran entrar a clases. No es normal en mi llegar a algún lugar tarde, la verdad es que soy muy meticuloso en estas cosas y me desagrada el no cumplir con un horario, ¿Qué pensarían mis fans?

Mientras bajaba la montaña rápidamente no pude evitar mirar numerosas veces hacia atrás o el bosque que rodea el camino buscando a ese chico/ángel, sin embargo, no vi nada y casi termino por chocar de lo imbécil que soy, debería concentrarme más en el camino en vez de estar buscando espejismos de mi mente. Solté un suspiro y termine por enfocarme más en el camino, ya antes me he caído en la bicicleta y no representa algo tan fuera de lo normal para un ciclista, pero aun así, tampoco es algo que tomo a la ligera.

Y como era de esperarse, continuaba distraído, repasaba una y otra vez la escena, parecía demasiado real como para ser producto de mi imaginación. Podía ver claramente esa espalda, con esas alas, luego estas desaparecían, entonces, me fijaba en su cabello, de un color bastante particular, un tono azul que desde ese momento podría ser mi favorito, como el color del cielo, o tal vez, del mar. Como sea, no podía quitarlo de mi mente y por culpa de este tipo de mi imaginación, o no, casi termino por ser atropellado, pero me salve.

Después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para llegar completo a la escuela, me sentí aliviado una vez que entre a esta, al menos ya no había posibilidades de que me atropellaran o terminase muerto por algún descuido mío. Solté otro suspiro, esta mañana en particular había dejado salir muchos y presentía que vendrían muchos más por delante.

Como lo había previsto, me había embargado un montón de suspiros, estaba decaído, mi ánimo por el suelo, sin embargo, independiente de eso, debía esforzarme, por mis fans, no dejaría que ellas me vieran en este estado tan deplorable, así que, comencé a darme ánimos yo mismo, si tanto quería saber quién era la persona, si es que esta era real, solo debía ir al otro día, a la misma hora, cabía la posibilidad de que si me lo encontrase y fuese real. En caso de que esto no sucediese, solo debía olvidarme de todo eso.

Cada descanso y por la hora de almuerzo me esforcé en mostrar mi mejor imagen, sin embargo, debía admitir que con el pasar de las horas se hacía más fácil. Ya estaba actuando normal y ahora lo único que estaba con fuerza en mi mente es el hecho de que en el entrenamiento de la tarde será el último plazo para los que decidan inscribirse al club de ciclismo de carrera. Hasta ahora no habían entrado personas especialmente prometedoras, nada fuera de lo normal, pero tenía las esperanzas de que el día de hoy llegase alguien que tomase en serio esto del club, después de todo, apuntamos a lo más alto.

Y no me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver como este año, al igual que el anterior, nuestro lugar de entrenamientos estaba igual de lleno de novatos. De inmediato sonreí abiertamente y expuse que yo era el mejor escalador, después de todo, creo que es algo necesario de saber entre los nuevos. Hice una presentación, aunque esta tampoco era necesaria, después de todo, era algo obvio de que todos ya me conocían.

Las personas nuevas se presentaron, Arakita hizo su usual ritual oliendo a cada uno de estos, clasificándolos, esta vez, al menos, no hubo ningún problema entre él y algún novato. Eso lo agradecí. Por otro lado, escuche claramente como llamaban a un tipo, era el único que faltaba por presentarse y por lo visto, ni siquiera estaba presente.

No le preste una mayor atención a esto y vi con atención a las personas nuevas comenzando con algunas tareas básicas, más que nada, estaba buscando a alguien que de verdad se viese prometedor, sin embargo, no vi nada demasiado sorprendente, estaban todos dentro de lo normal para ser nuevos. Solté un suspiro. La verdad, es que esperaba encontrar algún tipo de rival, alguien que de verdad me haga esforzarme y sacar todo de mí en la escalada, pero al parecer, no sucedería con algún compañero de equipo, tendré que seguir compitiendo con Maki-chan, aunque nuestros encuentros se hagan cada vez más difíciles de llevar a cabo, no nos vemos mucho y ahora que es nuestro último año, menos nos veremos.

Como sea, término por darme por vencido y dirigirme hacia la salida, tenía pensando escalar alguna montaña cercana, comenzar a entrenar, sin embargo, escuche claramente como unas pisadas rápidas se dirigían hacia la puerta e irrumpían dentro de nuestro lugar de entrenamiento.

Me gire rápidamente en la dirección de esta persona, era un poco más alta que yo, solo un poco, el cabello azul, al igual que sus ojos, y una sonrisa despreocupada, bastante como para haber llegado tarde a su primer entrenamiento, ya que, no lo había visto antes por aquí. No podría decir si él era prometedor o no, ya que, a simple vista no percibía gran cosa.

Se disculpó y luego se presentó ante todos. Pero en el momento en que dijo que era un escalador, término por llamarme la atención, sonreí de inmediato, puede que si encuentre algún tipo de rival amistoso dentro del equipo después de todo, sin embargo, aún no daría nada por hecho, no hasta que lo viese correr.

Hice bien en eso, luego de examinar cómo se desempeñaba en las cosas más básicas, pude notar que tenía algo, si, puede que si sea un buen escalador, sin embargo, no había nada que destacara demasiado del resto. Bien, antes de que terminase de calentar no lo soporte más y decidí acercarme a él. En un principio no parecía saber quién era yo, admito que fue un golpe eso, sin embargo, por esta ocasión decidí ignorarlo.

\- Soy Toudou Jinpachi, tercer año – dije rápidamente, entonces, el me regalo una sonrisa

\- Manami Sangaku – contesto, definitivamente no olvidaría su nombre por nada del mundo.

\- Vayamos a escalar – le digo de inmediato, sí, me siento algo impaciente por saber sobre él.

\- Claro, sempai – oh no, me llamo sempai, y aunque no me guste admitirlo, me agrado mucho más escucharlo de él que de alguna otra persona menor. Sin quererlo me sonrojo un poco y luego comienzo a reír.

\- Sígueme, chico de primero – digo comenzando a caminar.

Y sin más, nos dirigimos hacia afuera, bueno, no sin pedir permiso al capitán con la mirada, después de todo, el seguía siendo la persona que estaba a cargo de todo, él asintió dándome su aprobación, entonces, termine por cruzar esa puerta. No sé muy bien cuál es la razón, pero me siento muy entusiasmado, ansioso, sabía que solo lo retaría a un pequeño encuentro en la montaña, nada más, no era como si estuviese a punto de correr en el Inter High ni nada de eso, sin embargo, me siento como si estuviese a punto de participar en una final a nivel mundial.

Antes que nada, me preocupe de darle algunas indicaciones básicas sobre la ruta que seguiríamos, no quería ningún inconveniente ni malentendido, el pareció comprender todo, y en el momento en que le informe que terminaríamos subiendo una de las montañas más difíciles de la zona, note como sonreía notablemente feliz y ansioso, entonces, yo lo imite.

Teníamos que recorrer una distancia relativamente corta de llano antes de llegar a la montaña, así suele ser, y la meta seria la cima, la verdad es que yo ya he subido este lugar, así que, tengo más o menos una idea de lo que nos espera, una razón más para sonreír abiertamente, después de todo, escalar es lo mío, lo que más me gusta.

Sin esperar de más, nos posicionamos, no hizo falta un gran escándalo ni nada de eso para preparar la partida, solo una cuenta hasta tres y listo. En un principio manteníamos una distancia corta el uno con el otro, manteníamos una conversación sin importancia, y deje en claro que era popular con las chicas, después de todo, eso es algo sumamente importante, el sonrió ante esto pero no dijo nada en específico.

Entonces, llegamos a la base de la montaña, ambos comenzamos a aumentar la rapidez, estábamos en nuestro territorio, sin embargo, sabíamos que el contrario no iba en serio, no aun, nos resistíamos hasta cuando llegásemos a la cima. A veces lo adelantaba yo, a veces era él el que me adelantaba a mí, pero una cosa manteníamos en común, ambos sonreíamos sin razón aparente, y es que el sentimiento de tener a alguien que vaya a la par contigo en una escalada es algo simplemente indescriptible

Pero mediante subimos más y más, nos ponemos más serios, no, nuestras expresiones no cambian, pero sabemos que ahora es el momento para empezar a adelantar al contrario, después de todo, la cima esta solo a unos cuantos metros de nosotros y no porque este chico sea de primero pienso tener compasión por él o algo así, todo lo contrario.

Vi lo que sería nuestra meta, la verdad es que si me esforcé, sin embargo, continuo estando delante de él, ya casi lo estaba dando por ganado, y ese fue mi error. Antes de que pudiese pestañear vi una escena repetida el día de hoy, el cabello azulado, una espalda, y por sobre todo, un par de alas de ángel hermosas, me quede embobado, sentí que el tiempo se detenía a mi alrededor, sin embargo, el continuaba avanzando rápidamente, me adelantaba como si nada, deje de pedalear, pues, era demasiada la impresión.

Y como idiota caí de la bicicleta, una cosa que no me sucedía desde hace muchos años, diría que desde el momento en que aprendí a montar una. Cuando volví a mirar su espalda él se había detenido, sus alas ya no estaban, pero podía reconocer de igual forma su cabello y espalda, es él, no fue un sueño, no estoy loco, quiero verlo de nuevo. Pero eso no es importante ahora, lo importante es que mi rodilla está sangrando, no es una herida grave ni me duele particularmente, pero eso no quita el hecho de que fue una caída fea. Al menos no lastime mi hermoso rostro, porque de ser así, no hallaría forma de explicarle lo sucedido a mis fans.

Mire hacia mi bicicleta, esta estaba bastante lejos de donde yo me encontraba, otra señal que demostraba lo horrible de mi caída, entonces, lleve mi vista hacia el frente, Manami ya estaba a mi lado, se veía algo preocupado, sin embargo, note de inmediato como intentaba reprimir una risa.

\- Toudou-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – me preguntaba demostrando aún más su esfuerzo en parecer normal.

\- Estoy bien – dije tomando la mano que él me tendía para ponerme en pie. Me siento avergonzado, debo verme bastante estúpido en este momento - ¿Qué es lo que hiciste hace poco?

\- ¿a qué se refiere? – note su mirada algo confusa

\- Aceleraste repentinamente – dije ya algo exaltado.

\- Es un secreto – fruncí el ceño, sin embargo, aún no borraba la sonrisa de mi rostro.

Al menos ya encontré al ángel que tanto me había tenido distraído este día.

Podía andar en bicicleta y nos devolvimos cada uno en la propia, como era de esperarse, ambos estábamos algo callados, yo principalmente por la sorpresa que me lleve, y él, bueno, no sé en realidad porque. Yo voy primero y el me sigue bastante cerca, en este terreno y a la velocidad que vamos no es necesario poner en práctica algún plan para avanzar los dos.

En cuanto llegamos fui directamente a curar mi herida en la rodilla. Baje de la bicicleta casi corriendo, pues, no quería que nadie me viera de esta forma, lleno de tierra y lastimado, eso sería poco hermoso y casi un trauma para mis fans. Así que, hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas y camine rápido, sin embargo, pude sentir unos pasos detrás de mí, me gire rápidamente para ver quién era la persona, y ahí estaba, con su sonrisa despreocupada, Manami.

\- Toudou-san, ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunto, hasta su forma de hablar es tan despreocupada que me hizo fruncir un poco el ceño, sin embargo, me relaje soltando un suspiro.

\- Estoy bien, no es nada grave – dije señalando hacia mi herida, si, sangraba, pero no mucho.

\- Le ayudare con lo de su herida – entonces, continué caminando, pasamos por el lado de muchas personas del club que estaban haciendo algunos ejercicios en máquinas, la otra gran mayoría de seguro se encontraba afuera preparándose para alguna carrera de prueba.

\- No es necesario que lo hagas – dije retomando la conversación. Ya estábamos fuera de la enfermería más cercana, si, teníamos una cerca en caso de algún accidente como el mío o incluso más grave.

El no contesto más, solo se limitó a sonreír y continuar siguiéndome. En cuanto entramos él se dedicó a recorrer todo el lugar, es curioso, pensé de inmediato, miraba todo, lo examinaba y depositaba las cosas en su lugar, luego camino hacia la ventana y miro el paisaje del exterior, lo cual, no era gran cosa, solo unos cuantos arboles del patio, algunos chicos practicando otro deporte y nada más.

Para cuando él se giró hacia mí de nuevo, yo ya había terminado de vendarme y desinfectarme la herida, él volvió a sonreír, y el hecho de que lo haga tanto me deja en claro que esconde muchas cosas, las personas que suelen sonreír como él lo hacen, lo sé. Y me causa curiosidad, es como una caja de sorpresas que sonríe sin parar y se muestra completamente relajado, bueno, recién lo estoy conociendo, así que, me limitare a observarlo de cerca y correr junto a él.

Y bueno, paso el tiempo, solía salir siempre a escalar montañas junto a él, no, no volví a caerme como idiota, sin embargo, cada vez que podía ver sus alas terminaba por cuestionarme hasta mi propia existencia y mirarlo, de verdad ese, a mi parecer, era un espectáculo hermoso, y no sabía si solamente yo podía verlo o el resto de las personas también, lo cual, al mismo tiempo me hacía continuar pensando en que estoy loco.

La verdad, es que prefería que nadie más pudiese ser espectador de algo como esto, aunque sea simple demencia mía, me gustaría monopolizar ese gran belleza, esas alas libres, la idea de solo poder verlas yo y él, me agradaba.

Tal vez esa sea la principal razón de porque lo invitaba con tanta insistencia, y cuando lo veía, a escalar conmigo, rara vez podía toparme con él para invitarlo, aunque estemos en el mismo club, y la razón es simple, el idiota siempre está en la nubes y perdido por algún lugar desconocido, llega tarde a todos los lugares posibles y duerme cada vez que tiene la ocasión.

La primera vez que lo encontré durmiendo en la cima de una montaña, bajo un árbol, me sorprendió, la segunda vez aun me sentía algo sorprendido, pero después ya era algo sumamente común en él. Y no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que siempre terminásemos por encontrarnos en alguna cima y yo tomar asiento a su lado mientras bebía de mi botella de agua.

Y una vez que ya descansaba, me dedicaba a mirarlo, si, aunque suene estúpido, lo hacía, es que no podía creer que una persona como él fuese tan habilidoso hasta el punto de hacerme ver alucinaciones. Antes de que despertase, terminaba por marcharme, pero antes dejaba una botella de agua con él, pues, el idiota se olvida por lo general de llevar una con él, no siempre, pero más de una vez lo ha olvidado.

Entonces, tomo mi bicicleta y doy por terminado mi descanso de unos minutos, continuo con el entrenamiento como si nada, y cuando vuelvo a cruzarme con él, tampoco hago comentario alguno sobre las botellas de regalo, después de todo, cosas como estas son las que hacen los de tercero. O eso pienso.

Rápidamente Manami comenzó a formar parte oficialmente del equipo, la verdad es que apoyaba esta decisión, claro que lo hacía luego de haberlo visto subir una montaña como si volase misteriosamente, sabía que él sería bastante útil en la próxima competencia, la Interhigh.

Y como él ya era parte del equipo que participaba en las competencias, comencé a pasar más tiempo con él, la verdad es que verlo tan despreocupado y disperso me hace sentir mucha curiosidad por él, tengo el sentimiento de querer saber ¿qué pasa por su mente?, ¿qué es lo que piensa mientras escala?, ¿qué es lo que busca?, ¿cuál es su meta?, muchas preguntas y por su forma de ser, no me deja contestar ninguna ni siquiera por accidente. Sé que no está particularmente interesado en la Interhigh, bueno, no lo estaba, hace poco al parecer sucedió algo que lo hizo cambiar un poco de opinión respecto a esto.

Entonces, comenzamos a practicar juntos, después de todo somos escaladores, así que, nos pasábamos las tardes compitiendo hasta la cima de diferentes montañas, de igual forma, no dejábamos los usuales entrenamientos en equipo de lado, aunque Manami siempre llegue tarde a todas las cosas, sin excepción.

Y paso lo inevitable, lo que no quería que sucediese pero termino por pasar de igual forma porque a veces la vida tiene ganas de molestarte un poco. Pase de fijarme en él como lo haría con cualquier ciclista que llamase mi atención, a fijarme de alguna forma un poco más particular, si, de esa forma, una romántica.

No soy idiota y sé que él no se dará cuenta de nada que me suceda aunque actué de forma bastante obvia, lo sé, así que, me relaje y no trate ocultarlo, no frente a él. En especial cuando lo miraba en su bicicleta más que él camino que está en frente de mí, no me sorprendería si un día de estos volviese a hacer el ridículo con él y caerme de una forma bastante vergonzosa. Agradezco que eso no se haya repetido.

Antes de darme cuenta me encontraba admirándolo más que a mí mismo, y vaya que soy una persona que se preocupa de sí misma, lo admito, y no creo que sea algo malo, sin embargo, últimamente, es otra persona la que se está llevando el privilegio de ser lo que más me preocupa.

Entonces, sucedió algo que me sorprendió bastante. Partiendo porque Manami llego temprano el día de hoy al entrenamiento, y sin que tuviese que buscarlo y corretearlo como si fuera su madre, con solo ver que llego antes que yo supe que algo estaba sucediendo, ¿una emergencia? ¿El fin del mundo? ¿Atropello a una abuelita con su bicicleta por andar en las nubes? Todo podía ser posible con él.

Pero en cuanto me vio, se me acerco, con su sonrisa siempre tan fresca.

\- Toudou-san, vayamos a escalar – dijo, ahora sí que me encontraba bastante extrañado, pues, él no suele ser el que invita a escalar o decide iniciar un entrenamiento en conjunto. Todo esto basto para que mi censor de peligro se activase.

\- Bien, vayamos – dije ya comenzando a prepararme.

\- Lo esperare afuera

Y en cuanto me quede solo, ahí, en la habitación principal de entrenamiento, donde se pueden encontrar un montón de máquinas diferentes y todo lo necesario para armar una bicicleta desde cero, comencé a entrar en pánico. Toda esta situación es extraña y aun no puedo superar el hecho de que haya llegado temprano, incluso antes que yo, simplemente es algo demasiado increíble para mí.

Me dirigí hacia la ventana más cercana y mire hacia el exterior, si, ahí estaba él, no había imaginado nada. Rápidamente fui a cambiarme de uniforme para comenzar a entrenar, lo hice todo bastante rápido ya que muero de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que provoco tal reacción en él. Me quite la ropa rápidamente, apenas me fije si había alguien más acompañándome en los vestidores.

En menos de un minuto ya estaba listo, o eso creía hasta que escuche la voz de alguien a mis espaldas y me sobresalte.

\- Tienes el maillot al revés – escuche la particular voz de Arakita.

\- Oh – fue lo que dije, y agradecí que este tipo haya llegado o hubiese salido a hacer el ridículo, por poco.

\- ¿A dónde vas tan rápido? – me pregunto procediendo él a cambiarse. No suele ser del tipo curioso por las cosas del resto, pero si se da cuenta rápidamente de los cambios o actitudes.

\- A escalar – dije intentando sonar tranquilo.

\- Con Manami – concluyo – siempre terminan por entrenar juntos.

\- Ambos somos escaladores – dije valiéndome de todos mis dones de actuación.

Pero la conversación no continúo y decidí salir rápidamente de ese cuarto antes que de verdad me pusiera nervioso. Sé que él ya debe sospechar algo, Arakita es más inteligente de lo que parece.

De forma desconfiada salí al exterior, el día de hoy estaba el cielo despejado, todo demasiado lindo, sin embargo, no admire demasiado lo que es el paisaje ni nada por el estilo, lo que me estaba poniendo cada vez más tenso me esperaba al lado de su bicicleta. Me acerque empujando la mía, aun me produce desconfianza toda esta situación.

Entonces, comenzamos con nuestro recorrido, el mismo de siempre, pues, a estas alturas ya hemos visitado un gran número de montañas, por no mencionar que ya conocemos las más cercanas de memoria. Sin embargo, él se decidió en último minuto por una bastante particular, la más alta. Sé que le gustan las montañas y la altura, sin embargo, cuando solemos escalar juntos no la subimos casi nunca, otra señal de que algo raro está pasando.

\- Manami – llame acercándome más a él - ¿Por qué a esta montaña? – el me miro, me regalo una de sus sonrisas relajantes y volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

\- Digamos que es mi favorita hasta ahora

Bien, eso en vez de sacarme de algunas dudas ha terminado por dejarme con más aún. ¿Su favorita? No veo que sea la gran cosa, en realidad, me parece bastante similar al resto, al menos en su recorrido, aunque, debo admitir que la vista es hermosa.

Con cada pedaleo que doy estoy más ansioso. Al principio intercambiamos algunas palabras, nada con importancia, sin embargo, a mitad de camino nos visitó el silencio, yo estaba demasiado ocupado mentalmente analizando que podría ser lo que provoque todo esto. "Tal vez quiera dejar el equipo" pensé en un minuto, entonces, de verdad me puse nervioso, Manami siempre sale por su cuenta y desempeña su papel espléndidamente, pero tal vez no se sienta cómodo en el equipo y haya terminado por tomar la decisión de dejarlo, puede que por eso me haya invitado a escalar y planee contarme lo a mí, después de todo soy genial y su superior, debe de haber algún tipo de confianza entre nosotros.

\- Toudou-san – escuche que él me llamaba, esta vez, el escalaba delante de mí, sin embargo, ahora estaba a mi lado, mire a mi alrededor y me percaté de que ya llevamos aproximadamente la mitad del recorrido.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte ahora mirándolo a él, note que su mirada resplandecía con un brillo divertido, algo tramaba.

\- ¿Qué tal una apuesta? - ¿disculpa? Fue lo primero que pensé, lo sabía, sabía que algo debía de haber en todo esto, sin embargo, no me detendría, además, me sentí bastante aliviado de que no fuese algo serio que tenga que ver con dejar el club.

\- ¿Qué quieres apostar? – le pregunte, y la verdad es que si estaba emocionado por una apuesta, mi lado competitivo sale a luz con bastante facilidad, más de la que debería.

\- El primero en llegar a la cima debe aceptar a la petición del otro sin oponerse ni rechistar – no parecía ni siquiera que lo hubiese pensado, más bien, diría que esa frase la tenía más que ensayada. Sonreí de inmediato.

\- Bien, acepto – entonces, él también comenzó a sonreír.

Y luego de la cuenta regresiva, comenzamos a escalar. Debido a que ya nos encontrábamos a mitad de recorrido, debimos comenzar de inmediato en serio, no teníamos tiempo para prepararnos ni analizar nada, tanto Manami como yo comenzamos de inmediato a subir en serio, pues, tampoco teníamos la intención de perder. En especial si la apuesta trataba sobre aceptar una petición sin rechistar, eso es bastante peligroso.

Durante una distancia considerable nos mantuvimos a la par, sin embargo, note que él se frenaba un poco, no sé bien porque, pero sé que aún no está sacando todo su porcentaje de fuerza, y la verdad, es que nunca lo he visto yendo completamente en serio conmigo, en parte eso me irrita, de verdad, porque deseo que él me tome en serio.

Ya estaba bastante enojado, entonces, decidí que de verdad deseaba ganar esto, no porque quiera pedirle algo, no, por el simple hecho de que quiero que me tome en serio. Y sin más, comienzo a escalar, por un momento lo sobrepaso, y sonrió, aun así, puedo sentir como él está detrás de mí, peligrosamente acechando, y sinceramente, me divierto.

Entonces, lo veo a mi lado, él sonríe también, puedo notar que lo disfruta, ahora si me está tomando en serio, sin embargo, ambos nos negamos a darnos por vencidos, aceleramos hasta no poder más. Ya a estas alturas me dolían los músculos, como si estuviese en una carrera oficial y la meta estuviera en frente de mí. Ambos dándolo todo.

Pero entonces, sucedió algo, algo que no veía hace mucho. Un par de alas hermosas. Y antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, el acelero, me sobrepaso por mucho y termino por ganar. Yo me quede anonadado mirando sus alas, seguían siendo tan hermosas como las recordaba, grandes y blancas. Sin embargo, en un pestañeo, estas habían desaparecido ante mis ojos.

Ya estábamos en la cima. Había perdido y me sentía bastante alterado al saber que ahora debo acatar alguna petición de Manami, podría ser cualquier cosa, desde algo vergonzoso a algo que probablemente me duela en el orgullo. Paro en mi bicicleta, cerca de un lugar lleno de pasto, perfecto para lanzarse sobre este, tome mi botella de agua y me senté en el lugar, Manami me imito y se sentó a mi lado, lo mire desconfiado.

Ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo, sus alas ya no estaban o al menos, ya no podía ver mi alucinación, el bebía agua y normalizaba su respiración, la verdad, es que no lo notaba tan feliz como esperaba que estuviese.

\- Ganaste – dije comenzando, ya quería saber cuál sería la gran petición,

\- Lo hice – escuche que decía ya de forma normal, entonces, saco a relucir su sonrisa brillante, sin embargo, yo continúe con mi mirada de desconfianza

\- Dime cual es la petición – pedí de inmediato, la verdad es que tengo muchas ganas de saberlo ya, mi curiosidad no me deja en paz. Entonces, su expresión cambio, dejando una sonrisa casi imperceptible, me miro a los ojos, y con eso basto para ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya me encontraba.

\- Toudou-san, quiero que salgas conmigo - ¿¡que!? ¿escuche bien? ¿salir con él? ¿de eso se trataba todo esto? – solo una salida, nada de andar en bicicleta, una salida normal – vaya, malinterprete un poco las cosas, y en verdad me sentí algo decepcionado de que este se refiriese solo a una salida normal y no una propuesta de noviazgo. Que idiota puedo llegar a ser a veces.

\- Déjame decirte, Manami, que tendrás los honores de salir conmigo – dije riendo, aunque en realidad por dentro este maldiciendo como idiota.

Pero todo sentimiento negativo fue drenado de inmediato por él, su sonrisa resplandeciente decidió salir a flote y encantarme. De inmediato me di cuenta de lo que había aceptado hace unos segundos, salir con él, a algún lugar, sin una bicicleta de por medio, eso sería difícil, para los dos, pero al fin y al cabo lo haríamos.

El retorno a la escuela fue de nuevo silencioso, la verdad, es que yo no sabía que debía decirle, cuando salgo con otras chicas es mucho más fácil, no estoy nervioso ni tenso, se me da genial, natural, tanto, que a veces puede ser algo aburrido para mí, aunque amo a mis fans, en especial a las que se arman de valor para invitarme a salir, esas están entre mis favoritas. Sin embargo, Manami está muy lejos de ser una de mis fans, asique, me complico bastante a la hora de hablar con él, como si fuese yo su fan, como si se hubiesen invertido los papeles.

Como sea, en cuanto llegamos nos separamos, yo me dirigí hacia un grupo de chicas que me llamaban en la entrada, Manami me observo como caminaba hacia ellas, sin embargo, no comento nada, él termino por subir de nuevo a su bicicleta y marcharse, de seguro con la intención de subir hasta otra cima. No pude pensar mucho sobre esto, después de todo, estaba rodeado de mis fans y todas reclamaban mi atención. Aunque lo que tiene la mía se esté alejando sobre una bicicleta a toda velocidad.

No llegamos a un acuerdo de inmediato, ni ese día, ni al siguiente, más bien, fue como si hubiésemos comenzado a ignorarnos de repente, no sé la razón, sin embargo, tampoco hago un gran esfuerzo para remediar todo esto. Sé que eso está mal, causare malos entendidos, además, lo confieso, si quería salir con Manami hacia algún lugar, fuera de un horario de entrenamiento.

Bien, no debía entrar en pánico, solo han pasado tres días, no es para tanto, podría ser peor, me repetía insistentemente, sin embargo, si estaba entrando en pánico.

\- ¿te sucede algo Toudou-san? – me pregunto Manami, pues, estábamos en los vestidores y me había pasado más tiempo del necesario mirándolo, mi objetivo era no crear malos entendidos y soy descubierto mirándolo mientras se cambia de ropa, no tengo remedio.

\- No es nada – dije volteando rápidamente y continuando con lo mío, sin embargo, lo pensé una vez más y ahora que por fin había la posibilidad de iniciar una conversación, no la desaprovecharía – solo me preguntaba cuando saldríamos, ya sabes, por lo de la apuesta en la montaña.

\- Oh – escuche que decía él a mis espaldas – será mejor que dejemos eso – entonces, me gire de nuevo a mirarlo, pero solo pude ver su espalda, note como estaba tenia algunos moratones, de seguro por alguna caída en la bicicleta.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo – dijo él, reconocí su tono de voz, uno feliz, sin embargo, supe de inmediato que no era autentico.

\- No me siento obligado – dije – quiero que salgamos. Quiero hacerlo – y con las expresiones que me regalo después de esto, supe que había cavado mi tumba momentáneamente, su sonrisa y mirada me lo confirmaron.

Entonces, sus burlas y comentarios no tardaron en llegar. Manami es una persona muy astuta en realidad, y creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales me gusta, me llama la atención.

Y si llegamos a un acuerdo. Bueno, fijamos una fecha y hora, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos sabía con certeza que era lo que haríamos una vez reunidos, al parecer, sin estar montados en una bicicleta no funcionamos demasiado, no al cien porciento. La salida seria dentro de dos días, asique, tenía bastante tiempo aun como para exprimirme los sesos.

Eso fue lo que hice, torturarme mentalmente y pensar idioteces con diferentes escenarios, desde una salida completamente normal, hasta un posible final apocalíptico donde todos terminemos muertos. Soy del tipo que se preocupa mucho por sí mismo, por el "cómo me veo" asique, no debe de sorprenderles el hecho de que pase bastante tiempo determinando la ropa que usaría, después de todos, debo usar mis mejores armas.

El día llego, demoro menos de lo que esperaba y es que cuando menos quieres que pase el tiempo, este se burla de ti y decide volar lejos. Antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en un punto a las afueras de una estación de tren esperando a Manami, no me sorprendió que este ya estuviese tarde por unos pocos minutos, ya es normal en él, parte de su esencia.

Cuando llego, cabe destacar que este de verdad se lució esta vez con la ropa que ha decidido usar, la apruebo, pues, unos jeans con una camiseta negra y una camisa encima, abierta de colores blanco, negro y celeste, fueron una gran combinación.

No daré un lujo de detalle sobre las cosas que sucedieron esa tarde, salimos, comimos algo, él me dejo escoger que, paseamos y hablamos de un montón de cosas. Parecíamos un par de amigos comunes y corrientes en un día cualquiera, pero para mí no era nada por el estilo, admito estar algo nervioso, sí, yo, el gran Toudou, estoy de nuevo algo nervioso por culpa de este idiota.

\- Toudou-san – comenzó Manami repentinamente, ahora estábamos en un parque y caminábamos en dirección a la estación, pronto nuestros caminos se separarían – tenía algo que pedirle el día de hoy – supuse de inmediato de que trataba

\- Supongo que necesitas dinero porque perdiste de nuevo tu billetera – dije, sin embargo, note por su cara que no era nada de eso

\- No es eso – dijo ahora riendo despreocupadamente, como suele hacerlo – la verdad es que mi idea en un principio era pedírselo con la apuesta en la montaña, pero no quería obligarlo a obedecer, quiero que acepte lo que pido por voluntad propia – inconscientemente todo mi cuerpo comenzó a acelerarse un poco, solo un poco.

\- Dime que es – dije rápidamente, con cada segundo mi curiosidad aumentaba

\- Toudou-san, sal conmigo – me pidió, y me sentí confuso, ya no sabía si se refería a una salida normal como la de hoy, o salir de forma romántica. Al parecer, él se dio cuenta de mi gran dilema – como pareja – término por decir, entonces, mi cara de nuevo paso por una transformación, sin embargo, me forcé a controlarme y mantener la compostura.

\- Está bien – dije, si, no fue una respuesta que me tomo mucho tiempo pensar ni nada por el estilo

Y desde esa tarde comenzamos a estar juntos. Admito que no fue sencillo en una primera instancia, pues, continuaba siendo fiel de cierta forma a mis fans, jamás podría defraudarlas. Eso me trajo unos cuantos problemas en esta recién iniciada relación, sin embargo, con solo delinear el límite de las cosas basto para que las cosas mejorasen considerablemente.

Todo iba sobre ruedas, en un principio yo sinceramente no tenía interés particular en dejar que la gente se enterase de lo nuestro, a Manami le era irrelevante el hecho de que la gente se pudiese enterar, la verdad es que directamente a él no le importaba y me dejaba decidir este tipo de cosas a mí.

Pero como podrán imaginarse, los secretos de este tipo no suelen tener una duración demasiado larga, estas cosas se suelen saber de una forma u otra de igual forma. La verdad es que desde que compartimos nuestro primer beso que me he declarado adictos a estos, es algo tan relajante, tantos sentimientos llegando a mí de golpe, de verdad me hacía sentir como un mortal probando el suave sabor de un ángel. Por lo tanto, si, no perdía la más mínima oportunidad que se presentaba para besarlo.

Cuando nos descubrieron besándonos en la sala del club, un lugar bastante concurrido, no me sorprendió de más, la verdad, es que sabía que sucedería, así que, estaba solo un poco más tenso de lo que debía estar Manami en ese momento, lo cual es la gran nada.

\- Es raro que alguien tan distraído como tu este ahora saliendo con Toudou – dijo Arakita con su particular tono de voz - ¿alguna razón para todo esto? ¿Qué tramas? – entonces, Manami esfumo su usual sonrisa tranquila, cambio a una expresión que dejaba en claro que estaba pensando, entonces, respondió.

\- Digamos que, Toudou-san me hace sentir más vivo de lo que cualquier persona ha logrado jamás.

Idiota.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
